


Ultimate Despair

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was her sister. She loved her. So why did she do what she did?<br/>(Mastermind!Mukuro Oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Despair

**Author's Note:**

> It best if you've played/watched the game beforehand, so you know what's going on.  
> Sorry for butchering Mukuro here, but I was bored.

As her hand hovers over the "Spear of Gungnir" she looks at her sister's face.

"I'm sorry..." She says, quietly.

"I'm not going to play this fucking game of yours!" Mukuro, no, her sister, Junko, says, "Go fuck yourself!"

Junko attacks the Monokuma, and stamps on it like there's no tomorrow.

There isn't. For her.

"Violence against the headmaster is forbidden! You will be punished!" Monokuma shouts.

Mukuro presses the button.

In seconds, her sister has spears impaling her from all ends.

"What... are you... fucking... seri-"

She never finishes her sentence.

* * *

Mukuro Ikusaba keeps blaming herself. She's the one who killed her sister.

It was Junko's fault. She broke the rules.

That's why, Mukuro puts on a mask, walks to Kyoko's dorm, and prepares to kill her.

She would have succeeded if it weren't for Makoto running in at the last second.

"Naegi-kun... what's going on..." The girl says, still asleep, and noticing Makoto's bright red face.

Mukuro runs out, hoping it's enough.

* * *

Mukuro counts the deaths on her hands, First Leon killed Sayaka, then Junko was killed, then Mondo killed Chihiro, then Celeste killed Hifumi, who killed Taka beforehand, then Sakura killed herself... overall, nine people have died. Ten if you count the computer program that Mukuro forcibly executed due to it being dangerous.

Mukuro takes her sister's body out the Bio lab, and starts to prepare.

* * *

 Everyone looks at the body of Junko Enoshima. Toko, no, Genocide Jack, pulls off the mask, causing the body to explode, causing it to burn beyond recognition.

The investigation is long. Everything leads to "Makoto Naegi did it."

Everyone comes to the conclusion that Makoto is the killer. The conveyor belt is close to crushing him, until Alter Ego shows up at the last second.

* * *

 It's the final trial, and slowly, Kyoko reveals the mastermind's identity:

"If you look at at the photos, you can see Enoshima's face, but strangely, not Ikusaba's... That's because if we were to take a look at her face, we would know that it wasn't the real Mukuro Ikusaba!"

"Mukuro Ikusaba, we know it's you!" Makoto says, pointing at Monokuma.

Mukuro looks at the six students, a frown on her face. Why did it have to end like this?

Her sister wanted to carry out her despair, and Mukuro was just carrying out her plans.

It was Junko's fault. This was her idea. She was the mastermind, not Mukuro.

No.

It wasn't Junko's fault.

It was Mukuro's.

Mukuro was the true mastermind.

She spoke into the Microphone, via Monokuma, and announced.

"You... nailed it! Congratulations! I'm drooling with despair right now! Upupupu..."

Of course, Mukuro didn't say it with any enthusiasm. The microphone did it for her.

* * *

 Mukuro reveals herself, and gives Kyoko the remote without a fight.

She says, reaching for the execution button;

"I was only fulfilling Junko-chan's... final wish... forgive me."

Her hand slams on the execution button.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucked, I know.  
> This was based off a line that went by: "What if Junko was killed, and Mukuro used her body to make it seem like Mukuro was killed?" It was something like that, but I can't remember how it was put exactly.


End file.
